Delusions
by ShinigamiRee-II
Summary: Knock Out refuses to accept that Breakdown is dead... KO/BD, Darkfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Delusions  
**Summary:** Knock Out refuses to accept that Breakdown is dead...  
**Warnings:** Established character death, implied character death, mental instability, hints of necrophilia.  
**Author Notes:** This started as a light-hearted discussion between myself and a friend about the crazy glint in KO's optics when he tapped on SilasDown's optic. It went downhill in record time. I will update this periodically with more drabbles, but probably none of them will reach the length of this lovely piece.

* * *

Plugging a datapad into the bound mech's side, Knock Out kept grinning as he picked through familiar lines of coding, shutting down the mech's motor functions. Even as the mech's struggles and pleas ceased, a muffled noise could be heard from behind familiar blue chest plating. The medic's smirk got even wider as the datapad was set down, and he strode to the head of the medical berth. Breakdown was still missing his right optic, his paint job was in deplorable state... He stroked his assistant's helm slowly, trailing the backs of his digits carefully over Breakdown's features, down his neck, and scowled at the all too obvious weld marks. "I'm disappointed in you, Breakdown. You know how much I can't stand seeing you in less than perfect condition. Look at you, you're a _wreck_."

Running his servo down the marks crossing his partner's chest, he paused and tapped on the metal, grinning widely as those muffled noises resumed. "And you've got a parasite. But I'll take care of that. I'll take care of all this, Break. Your old paint job is going to have to be stripped, I'm afraid." He moved, bracing his hips against the berth, and leaned over to put himself nearly faceplate to faceplate with Breakdown, and let out a thoughtful noise. "Maybe it's time for a new color scheme? No?" He grinned happily and brushed his lips against his assistant's briefly. "You're right, blue does suit you best."

He pulled away abruptly, to grab the datapad again and began typing. "So, I need to strip your paint, buff those welds out, repaint you, polish and shine..." Glancing down at the motionless mech, he paused for a moment, then shook his helm and continued as if nothing had happened. "Yes, I know it's a lot of work, but don't fret, I'll take care of you, Break. You're going to owe me after this, though. Don't argue with me." He reached down and absently patted Breakdown's shoulder. "First though, we're getting rid of your little unwanted passenger."

Leaning over for a better view, the medic smirked nastily as Breakdown's chest opened, putting him eye to optic with Silas. The human stared up at him, protesting loudly as Knock Out reached in and began prodding at the connections and module that held him. "Wired right into him, aren't you? Clever little nuisance." Glancing up to Breakdown's face, the smirk disappeared as he addressed his partner. "This might take a while Break. And I'm afraid it's going to be _messy_ as well, so we'll have to make a little side trip to the wash racks before we can continue..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Delusions  
**Summary:** Knock Out refuses to accept that Breakdown is dead...  
**Warnings:** More crazy Knock Out, one sided conversations between KO and Breakdown, blatant denial.  
**Author Notes:** And you guys thought the first drabble was dark. These are not going to be in any particular order and there may never be a concrete plot.

* * *

He couldn't stand the sight of the empty spark chamber, the cruel reminder that this was all a sham. He forcefully diverted his attentions to Break's face, finally smiling once more as spark light filled the room, reflecting off Breakdown's plating. "We're going to be alright. You're going to be alright, Break. I've patched up worse damage on you, right? You just need time to rest, I know. I'm not mad at you, I promise." Reaching down, he picked up the limp servo and cradled it against his faceplates and lifted his free servo to gently close his assistant's chest plates, sparklight diminishing as his own chamber closed.

Leaning forward, he rested his helm against cool metal, the dull color reminding him that Breakdown needed another fresh coat. He'd repaint his assistant in the morning, and polish him too. It'd help Breakdown feel better. He chuckled quietly. "Break you _really_ are going through the paint lately. Don't tell me you've been getting up and getting yourself all scuffed up when my back is turned." Relaxing against the larger frame, he nuzzled the servo he held against his face. "I'm just teasing, Breakdown."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Delusions  
**Summary:** Knock Out refuses to accept that Breakdown is dead...  
**Warnings:** Established character death, implied character death, mental instability, hints of necrophilia.  
**Author Notes:** Dunno how much more I'm going to write for this, the inspiration for it has been lacking lately.

* * *

Finally finished polishing Breakdown, Knock Out smiled at the gleaming plating. "That's much better, Breakdown. You feel better too, don't you?" Putting the supplies away carefully, the medic then got up on the berth, sitting next to his assistant. "I miss the way you buff and polish me... But I can wait, we have to get you fully functioning again, dear Breakdown." He laid down, curling himself against the larger mech. "It might take a while, but we'll get everything fixed up." He moved Breakdown's arm, wrapping it around his waist, and couldn't stop the shudder than ran through his frame at the touch of cold metal. "Break?" He paused for a moment, then pressed himself against his partner's frame, shivering at the contact.

"We'll be alright, you'll be alright, everything's going to be fine." The mantra was repeated over and over again, until the metal warmed and the shivering stopped. "...I'm sorry Break, I'll fix this, it won't happen again, I promise. I'm not giving up on you, I swear." He nuzzled his partner's side. "I want to go driving with you once you're fully repaired. Just us, Break." He smiled softly, pressing a quick, chaste kiss against Breakdown's shoulder. "Not racing, just driving...just us, away from everyone else."


End file.
